Things James Potter Is Not Allowed To Do This Year
by Dea de Verum
Summary: Things James Potter is not allowed to to this year created by Remus, Sirius, and the rest of the school. But what is on the list? And will James listen? How will he deal with other crazy things in his life? READ THE LIST! NO PLOT!
1. The James Potter List

Okay, I was bored in school today, so I came up with all this crazy things. So just be a nice person to the poor girl who just suffered 8 hours of tests (and this isn't just a thing to get you to read it. I literally had a test or quiz every period. Do these teachers plan to kill me?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only wish I did. Because then Sirius wouldn't have died.**

**Things James Potter Will Not Do This Year**

Propose to McGonagall

Send a howler to Voldemort

Dye his hair green and silver

Dress up as Michael Jackson and sing "Thriller"

Serenade Snape

Wear pink

Snog Lily in the broom closet

Snog anybody in the broom closet for that matter

Kidnap Mrs. Noris and demand ransom

Steal Remus's chocolate

Sing "I'm to Sexy for my Shirt" in front of Lily without a shirt on

Eat choclate in the library

Pet McGonagall while she is in her cat form

Add points to Gryffindor for Quiddich feats

Dump Sirius's Broomstick in the Black Lake so he can collect the insurance money.

Wear a tutu

Dye the Slytherins bed hangings red and gold

Get Remus drunk

Streak

Release wild apes in Slughorns class

Put love potion in the Ravenclaw's table and have them declare their undying love to Peter.

Tell the house elves that Dumbledore is coming to give them clothes

Tell the house elves to go on strike against the Slytherins

Hex the giant squid

Kidnap Lily

Set off fireworks in defense

Put a spell on Flitwick so that he has a voice like Gregory Peck

Tell the first years that you are a god, and to please you they need to bring you chocolate offers everyday or you will inflict your tremendous power upon them.

Jump off your broom during a game

Tell the first years that Dumbledore was just joking when he said that students were forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest

Tell the first years that it is encouraged to sleep during class

Give Peter cheese in any form

Release moose in the school during exams

Make Snape proclaim his undying love to Madam Pompfrey

Put Mrs. Norris in a chandelier

Paint the blast-end skrewts purple

Release the blast-end skrewts in the school

Teepee Hagrid's hut

Dye Hagrid's beard

Boast to Lily that you are the best in Transfiguration

Bribe Lily to go out with you

Date Lily's best friend Alice

Ask Lily out in any way that implies you want to sleep with her

Ask Lily out more than 3 times a day

Draw a picture of what you think Lily's and yours child is going to look like

Plan your wedding with Lily

Tell everyone your dying of some tragic disease

Send a cupid to Lily declaring your love to her

Write poetry

Ask Dumbledore to be your lover

Scream, "Oh my God, Voldemort's outside!" during dinner

Shave Sirius's hair

Remus finshed up his list and left it on James's bed and headed down to the common room. He dodged Mellissa Johnson, who seemed determined to go out with him and ran out of the common room into the hallway.

"Oy Padfoot!" he called across the room. "Did you finish your list?"

"Yeah, I already gave it to James." Replied Sirius. "I nearly used up all of my paper to stop James from doing something stupid this year."

"Hey wait up!" cried Peter who was running up to them. "Bad news. I just talked to James about the lists."

"What did he say about them?" said Remus anxiously.

"He decided that if you turn them into him that he will do everything on the list."

Their fear was confirmed when they saw James on one knee with a little box in front of McGonagall, who had a look of horror on her face.

**So what did yah think? I know I suck at dialogue, but what about the funny list? Was it funny? Did it suck? Hey, there is only one way for my to know. Press that little green button right over there. I know you want to.**


	2. So Remus and Sirius can avoid Injuries

_**The Continued List of What James Potter is not allowed to do this year that involves the one and only beautiful Lily Evans, because we (Sirius Black and Remus Lupin) would like to minimize our stays in the hospital wing due to Miss Evans, let's say, temper.**_

"Why don't we just prohibit him from even talking to Lily? I am sure that will get us points with her." Said the one and only werewolf at Hogwarts.

"Nah, James would kill us in a far more painful way than Evans could ever imagine." Replied Padfoot.

Ask Lily out in French

Ask Lily out in German

Ask Lily out in an foreign language

Go out with more than seven girls a week (this will cause Evans to do horrible things to us for not stopping James)

Ransom Lily's Pillow in an attempt to make her go out with you

Serenade Lily

Ask Lily out while wearing green and tell her that you wore it to reflect her eyes

Get Lily drunk

Dare Lily to kiss you during "Truth or Dare"

Call Lily "Emerald Eyes"

Put a Love Potion in her breakfast so she will be infatuated with you

Steal Lily's Underwear

Steal Lily's underwear and ransom it

Steal Lily's underwear and hang it up all over the school

Send a little dwarf to sing a song to Lily about your undying love

Trick Peter into asking Lily out

Write a poem for Lily

Dye Lily's hair

Tell Lily her hair is like fire and then set it on fire

Tell Lily you want to sleep with her

Ask her out and then after she rejects you, snog her senseless

Use any of Sirius's pickup lines (this is created by Moony, for Padfoot protests that his pickup lines are awsome and any girl will fall at his feet if he uses one one them)

Prank Snape and then blame

Sing for Lily

Dress as Micheal Jackson

Go out with any of Lily's roomates

Try to feel Lily up

Brag about your "sexy quiddich talents"

Ask Lily to do a lap dance for you

Resolution: James Potter will not do anything that might make Lily Evan hurt your two best and only friends who will put up with your crazy ideas.

**Funny? Weird? Any comments? If like, I might put more up. All you have to do is press that little green review buttom. I know you want to. Push it. PUSH IT! (And then I will love you forever, unless you want me to hate you, but then you would be crazy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to the fact for the first time ever I actually got some reviews I am encouraged to continue this set of lists that James Potter will not do. Of course, being the famous James Potter, what else can we expect from him? And our two best friends to come along for the ride: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. (And for the record, Peter can go to Hell because I hate him. But then again, who actually likes Peter? Unless you want to go from the standpoint that if Peter hadn't betrayed the Potters then the amazing story we have today wouldn't be here. Be my guest on your opinion.) Should I stop babbling or get on with it?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. I make no money off of this fanfiction, I do it for the fun of it because I have no social life whatsoever and will be doing this until I am 80 with God only knows how many cats around me. **

"Everyone settle down!" called a very handsome boy from the corner (AKA "The sexy guy" according to him). He stood up on the platform with a giant hammer (the ones that judges use in court) and began banging his gavel on the podium.

"Order, order!"

Quickly everyone in the Gryffindor common room settled down.

"As you know, every year Remus and I create a list to prevent James from doing certain things to protect him, but also us. So we ask all of you to help us create this list of things you don't want him to do." Said Sirius.

Everyone in the common room murmured in agreement.

"So what are the terms?" yelled a third year from the back.

"No terms, just our approval. So let's open up the forum for discussion."

A couple of hours later, the final list was made.

**Things James Potter Will Not Do This Year **

**(And if he does one Lily Evans and her friends Alice and Mary will beat him to a bloody crap)**

**Steal Remus's homework and copy it**

**Try to beat up Alice and Mary so they can't beat you up when you decide to break one of these agreements**

**Put mistletoe up in the common room that traps two people under it until they kiss and put you and Lily under it**

**Wear any sort of lace**

**Go shirtless (This one was frowned upon by many ladies)**

**Speak Gibberish and claim you speak goblin**

**Throw a wild party in the common room and then blame someone else for the mess**

**Kiss Professor Sprout**

**Switch all the potions in Slughorn's classroom so something blows up**

**Cheat on any test**

**Hang an underwear over the school**

**Especially do not hang McGonagall's underwear all over the school (we don't want to be traumatized for life!**

**Sing opera**

**Write obscene lyrics to any song**

**Hand out chocolate with love potion in them**

**Burn everyone's homework**

**Burn everyone's homework for that matter**

**Start breeding kittens**

**Transfigure your ugly date into a hot model **

**Start a "James Potter Newsletter"**

**Wear tights**

**Buy an etchy sketch**

**Draw any sort of pictures**

**Pull a prank on Slytherine and then blame it on a fellow Gryfindor**

**Do any pranks that will physically hurt someone**

**Sell James Potter Tee-shirts**

**Fake your death**

**Try to use any words that have more than 12 letters**

"Wait!" cried Remus.

"What is it Moony?" asked Sirus, annoyed.

"Yo, Lily! Do you want us to put on the list that James can't ask you out."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. "No." she said with a small, mysterious smile.

Remus and Sirus were out of the common room in a flash, looking for James.

**So funny? Not so funny? Should I stop this series of one-shots? I am running out of ideas, so unless you review and tell me what you think, you will never get another one again. BUWAAAAAAA! (Sorry for the evil laugh, it was just fun) So just make me happy and press the little green button. It will only take a couple of seconds. Or forever. Whatever one you choose. **


	4. James and the idoit

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, so here is a little one shot of the continued story of ****What James Potter is Not Allowed To Do This Year. **** So without further ado, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am only one of the millions of fans that wish they owned Harry Potter.**

James Potter was in the library.

Now to a regular person who is not familiar with Hogwarts of 1977, James Potter being in the library was unusual. Not unusual, but just, well, strange.

Now the only reason that James Potter in the library could only mean one thing:

There was also a fiery red head named Lily Evans in there as well.

Sirius and Remus came bursting into the library looking for James.

"Do you think he is here?" asked Sirius. "It seems unlikely he has the sudden need to look up something for some essay he doesn't even care about."

Remus shot him a dark look. "Are you an idiot Sirius? Maggie said that Lily was in the library, thus James must be in here."

"What is it?" asked James, who had snuck up behind them. "What?"

Sirius began to jump up and down excitedly, "I'm going to tell him, I'm going to tell him!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Out!" screamed Madam Prince and she swooped down like an overgrown bat on the three boys. "Out, out, out! Screaming in the library, I swear. Back in my day we were quiet and actually did work in the library and respected the books! Now shoo, shoo!"

The three boys ran as fast as they could before Madam Prince could do anything worse to them. Rumors said that Benny Goldman's nasty hex he received last week came from Madam Prince who had caught him dripping chocolate on a 300 year old book. Anyone with sense would take that as a precaution of crossing with Madam Prince.

As soon as they were safely away from the library they stopped.

"Now can I tell him?" asked Sirius excitedly.

Remus put a silencing charm in Sirius to shut him up and to ignored the rude gestures that Sirius was currently giving him.

"Sirius and I continued to make a list of what you cannot do this year, for your sake and yours." began Remus reasonably. "So anyway, we asked Lily if we should prohibit you from asking her out…"

"YOU DID WHAT!!!???" yelled James, who looked ready to kill Remus in a very painful way. (AKA strangulation, drowning, ect.)

"But Lily said no!" finished Remus hastily.

James thought for a moment. "No way!" he cried out after he realized what it meant. He took off down the corador. "I'm going to go ask her out and for the first time ever I won't be rejected!" James began to skip down the hallway, and singing obscene lyrics to "Get a haircut".

Finally he spotted Lily talking to some friends. "Hey, Emerald Eyes." He called out. Lily's eyes flamed with anger with the nickname. "Will you go out for dinner with me tonight? And you know, Peter, Remus, and Sirius won't be in the dorm room tonight, so we can…"

"Potter!" Lily yelled. She slapped him hard across the face, anger coursing through her body. Deciding that a simple slap wasn't efficient enough, she launched herself at James, clawing and kicking every bit of flesh she could get.

Remus and Sirius stood at the top of the stair, shaking their heads. Remus looked over at Sirius. "Do you think he could have asked her out in a proper way?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged as James yelled out something obscene in German.

**So what do you think? I think I might continue this as a seventh year fic. How does James win Lily, deal with Sirius and his crazy new obsession (won't tell you what it is), a mysterious person ratting him out on his pranks, and completing the list? Only if I get at least 10 reviews. Please, I live for them. So tell me your thoughts. Any suggestions of what James should do? I only know if you press that little review button and give me your thoughts. Or PM me. Whatever you choose. But review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I have midterms coming up so it would be great if you could make my life a little happier by giving me a review!**


	5. Ask Lily out Three times

**Sorry it took so long to update, but it took a while to plan out a multi-chapter fic with an actual plot besides the list. I hope to make you laugh, cry ("because your laughing so hard", 10 points to figure out which TV show that is from and I will put you in my story, no promises if it is nice) **

**Also, it might take a while because there are 109 things for James Potter to do.**

**Also, this is a humorous fic. Be ready to laugh and don't be drinking anything while reading it. You don't want to have to pay for repairs on your computer anytime soon.**

**Don't be mad for not updating in a while, I have a life you know (school, **_**cough, nerd, cough **_** Soccer, fencin**_**g. **_**So if you don't review I will go after you with my eppee! (aka Sword)**

** And to one and all, one with the story! (Please be nice and review. And PM Twich101 to finish her story, because I am dying for her finish it and it would make me and many others happy)**

* * *

"Do you think this is a really good idea James?" asked Peter tentatively. "She is still pretty pissed off at you for asking her to sleep you."

"Nice perception Wormtail." Said Sirius as he helped himself to some bacon, sausage, and ham. **(See a pattern?)**

"Nice to know you're still a carnivore." Remarked Remus, who had settled for tea and toast for breakfast.

James ignored his friends. He was waiting for Lily Evans, who should be arriving in about two minutes.

Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall only to be greeted by the face she didn't want to see. "Potter." She nodded curtly and tried to head for the other end of the table, but was blocked by Potter's large form.

"If you will excuse me…" she started.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" asked James, looking hopeful.

Lily Evans had never met a guy like James Potter. First year it was the guy who was funny and kind of cute, but annoying. Second year he got worse with his pranks and picking on Snape and other Slythrine's he didn't like. By third year the only way Lily could describe him was a jackass. He was arrogant, mean, immature toe rag. So fourth year when James asked her out she was shocked. Not like other girls, who thought James was so hot and awesome. She was shocked because she would never go out with someone like him. This had continued for three years now of him asking her out over and over again and her saying no over and over again. Why couldn't the boy get the message? Maybe she should beat him up again so he would shut-up.

"No." she said before sweeping past him to sit with her friends.

Lily sat next to her friends Alice and Mary and helped herself to some breakfast.

"Why does he keep asking me out?" Lily complained as she dumped ketchup on her hash browns.

"He loves you." Answered Mary simply.

Lily snorted. "James Potter does not love me. Or even like me. He is just a jackass who wants to prove that every girl will go about with him."

"Have you ever noticed James going out with another girl? Lily, you have to face it, he only has eyes for you."

"Every other girl in this school would go out with him and he knows it. He doesn't need to prove it. I'm the only one who refuses him."

"I think you love him." Said Alice dreamily.

"WHAT!!!" Yelled Lily.

"You are, you just haven't realized it yet."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER!!!" she screamed. Half of the people in the Great Hall turned their heads toward them and began whispering. Remus looked amused, Sirius looked sympathetic, James looked hurt, and Peter continued to eat his pancakes and crepes without interruption. The girl's conversation still continued without noticing the gossip beginning to run through the Hogwarts gossip mill.

"If you weren't you wouldn't be denying it."

"That makes no sense Alice."

"Did that make sense to you Mary?"

"Yes it did." Agreed Mary as she took a sip of her Irish Black Coffee.

"Besides, when Remus asked you whether or not he should ban James from asking you out again, you said no!" pointed out Alice.

"I thought maybe Potter had grown up some this year. He proved that he hasn't by asking me to sleep with him and swearing in German." Shot back Lily.

"How do you know it was swearing?" asked Alice curiously, interrupting Mary.

"When I had a swearing problem and couldn't stop, my parents made me learn German so the neighbors couldn't understand me. Now instead they think I am smart and I can make a German sailor blush like a little schoolgirl." Remarked Lily coolly.

"Awesome, will you teach me? I could use some good ones on the Quiddich field." Asked Mary, who was one of the Beaters on the Gryffindor Quiddich team, the other being Sirius Black. "Madam Hooch says if I utter one more curse that she will sew my lips together and have me banned from Quiddich."

"You do know that Madam Hooch was originally from Germany."

"DAMMIT!" Mary screeched.

"Miss McDonald, I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you wish me to deduct house points from you." Threatened McGonagall from the teachers table.

While Mary was fuming Alice continued.

"Now what were we originally talking about?"

"Oh yes, how Lily loves James."

Lily ate her breakfast in silence, ignoring her friends as they chatted about her love life. Some friends they were, trying to convince her that she was in love with James Potter! Like she would ever go out with him. After all, she was Lily Evans. She did not let her feelings get in the ways of her goals. She was going to get perfect scores on her NEWTS, become Head Auror, and then become Minister of Magic. Then she could date or be in a relationship.

Mary and Alice argued that was stupid she should wait so long. By the time she was Minster of Magic she would be at least in her 50's. Lily thought by then she wouldn't need a husband or anything, she would have her career. She would go down in the History books as the Minster who helped Werewolves and other magical creature who were mistreated or misunderstood. She would be memorable, just like Dewy Standfield. He was a minister to remember. Not like the idiot they had now. She didn't even bother to know his name. Just seeing his opinions in the Daily Prophet made her want to barge up to the Ministry of Magic and wrangle his throat.

Breakfast was quickly over and Lily made her way to Transfiguration without Mary or Alice. This was her hardest subject, and McGonagall said she would really have to work this year to get an O. Maybe she could ask Remus to tutor her in Transfiguration. He was the second best in the class, next to James Potter. And unlike James Potter, he would not annoy her or ask her out during any study session they might have.

* * *

"Welcome to NEWT Transfiguration. This will be a difficult class in which are main focus this year will be turning inanimate objects, such as this desk, to an animate object, such a pig. This will require more than just hard work this year; this will require much skill and talent."

Professor McGonagall observed her class through her spectacles. The Marauders had an innocent look on. That usually meant that they were up to something. James Potter was looking pompous, trying to impress Lily about him being the top of the class in Transfiguration.

"I will be giving you a simple button. You are to turn it into a beetle. These are the instructions." She waved her wand at the board and some complicated notes and diagrams appeared on it. "The spell is _Pugapyta. _Make sure you emphasize the 'ta' on the end. Also, the 'ta' is not a 'tuh'."

The small class of advanced NEWT students set to work. James seemed to understand the concept and was at work trying to transfigure his button. Within 20 minutes he had turned his button into a beetle.

McGonagall observed his work. "Good job for a first attempt Potter. However, look at this."

She prodded the beetle. It didn't move.

"You have given it shape, but no conscience. It looks like a Beetle, but doesn't act like one." She handed him another Button. "Try again."

James looked disappointed, but shrugged it off and tried again.

The class was now extremely frustrated. None of them could even turn their beetle ever close to what Potter had gotten. Patience ran low, and most of the class was counting down the seconds until the Bell rang for lunch.

Lily was ready to kill. She could not even begin turning her button. And the notes on the board completely baffled her. Give it a conscience? She raised her hands.

"Professor, if you can give an inanimate object conscience, can you give a dead body their original conscience back?"

McGonagall looked surprised, but responded none the less. "No you cannot Miss Evans. No wizard has ever been able to figure out why, but we simply can't. The only explanation we have is that it would be against the laws of nature."

The class sat silently, thinking about what Professor McGonagall just said.

McGonagall noticed. "Get back to work all of you. There is still an hour left of class."

Lily concentrated again on her button. It wouldn't change.

"I got it!" Yelled James Potter. The entire class looked up and could see a beetle scurrying around the desk in a vain attempt to escape the madness. The Marauders were high-fiving each other in triumph.

"Well done Mr. Potter. Now if you could help others in the class and stop fooling around, I might think about not deducting points from yelling in this class." Spoke Professor McGonagall sharply. She was still pretty mad about the whole proposal as a joke bit. Albus and several other professors seemed to find it extremely amusing and teased her about it. And Minerva McGonagall did not like to be teased about how a student in her house behaved. Which is why Albus cannot currently find his lemon drops and Slughorn cannot sit without feeling extreme pain in his rear end.

The class continued to struggle in vain.

"Can you help me James?" asked Sirius.

"No, figure it out yourself." James answered absentmindedly, focusing on the red head.

"Hey Lily, want me to help you? After all, I am the best in Transfiguration." He winked.

Lily sat there, so stunned, angry, and hurt. "Just because you're the best doesn't mean that you can brag all you want."

"Well how else would you notice me?" asked James. "You seem to ignore me in everything else."

The bell rang and Lily stormed out of class. James sighed and looked disappointed.

"Better luck next time mate." Said Sirius sympathetically as they left class.

James still couldn't figure out why Lily didn't like him. So he did what James Potter would do. He asked her out again.

At lunch he stopped by Lily and her friends and asked her out again. After being rejected again he went and sat down with his Marauder friends and ate lunch while sulking. Remus was chatting away about the lesson and Sirius was ignoring him.

"Moony, can you shut up for a bit! Abbey Lawrence has just walked in." exclaimed Sirius. He eagerly tried to catch her eye, but she was too busy chatting with her friends to notice. However, one her friends broke off from the group and came over.

"Helloooo James." Said the girl in a soft French accent. "I'm Macy. I just transferred here from France."

"Hi." Said James, but his thoughts where elsewhere.

Macy seemed to take James' silence for acceptance and sat down next to him, bumping Peter out of the way.

"Sooo James, I've heard so much about you." She started leaning her head closer to him. James continued to ignore her and her endless jabbering.

"Here you go James." He realized that she was holding out her hand with a box of chocolates. "I thought you might enjoy them." She simpered before sauntering away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Remus.

"Looks like James had got a new friend." Remarked Sirius.

"Shove it." James retorted.

"So what is known about her?" asked Remus to Sirius.

"She's a French transfer student. Her parents just moved here from France.

6th year, Hufflepuff, and a bit of a wimp. And apparently Prongs' new friend.

"Oh shove it." Retorted James.

* * *

Lily had potions that afternoon while James had a free period, to which he spent doodling in the Gryffindor common room. They both had charms together however. Whether or not that would be a good thing or a bad thing no one knew.

"Welcome to NEWT charms. This will be a difficult class and I hope that you will all make it through very well."

Lily sat up a little straighter. Charms were her favorite subject and Flitwick was her favorite teacher. She was also one of his favorite students. This was a very good combination for a great grade for N.E.W.T.S.

James and Sirius were talking about their next prank.

"No, I don't think a freezing charm would work." Said James.

"No, it will totally work! You can do this…" Sirius began to draw something out on the piece of parchment in front of him and James continued to argue. No one but Remus could hear them. They weren't sure if that was because he was sitting by them or of his keen senses.

Remus shot them an annoyed look that could have rivaled McGonagall's. "Can't you guys discuss whatever prank you're planning out of class? I for one would like to pass Charms this year. And if you don't shut-up I won't share my notes with you."

Sirius and James clutched their hearts like they were having a heart attack.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would." Threatened Remus.

Realizing that Remus was serious they began to listen to Flitwicks lecture on whatever new charms they were learning. However, they couldn't understand him. They were completely lost. Flitwick had such a high voice that only a few could hear it; those who sat by him or Remus, whose werewolf senses could pick it up no problem.

Sirius whispered to James, who smiled and whispered under his breath a couple of choice words.

"And the charm…" continued Flitwick. Suddenly, he clutched his throat as if he was choking.

"Are you alright Professor." Asked a concerned Hufflepuff.

"I'm fine." He answered in a deep voice.

The class went berserk.  
"He sounds just like Gregory Peck!" cried out another Hufflepuff, tears streaming down her face. Most of the class looked confused (well they were British Wizards, how would they hear of him. Unless, dum, dum dum duuummm… He was a wizard too!(_lol just kidding!))_

Lily glared daggers at James. "You did that didn't you?" she asked.

All of the Marauders were laughing so hard they couldn't answer at first.

"Oh don't be mad Lily." Said James.

"You're head boy!" she exclaimed. _Only because Dumbledore must have had a stroke this summer _she thought.

"You have to admit that it was funny!"

A smile tugged on Lily's lips and soon she was grinning. "It still wasn't right!" she giggled. "However it was a good charm."

The entire class laughed harder when Flitwick tried gaining control of the class back with his deep voice. It was hilarious hearing such a voice come from such a tiny little wizard.

Realizing why the class was out of control Flitwick removed the voice and returned to his normal voice.

"Well Mr. Potter, I should give you detention for disrupting my class." Lily looked pleased. "However, since it was such a great charm and a great laugh I guess I will just have to let you off the hook."

The Marauders high-fived each other for the success of a prank without punishment.

After class the students were telling their friends about the prank. At dinner quite a few students came up to the Marauders and congratulated them on the fantastic prank. James asked Lily out a third time and received a slap for an answer.

James sat down by his friends with a slightly bruised cheek.

"You know James; she might go out with you." Remus said.

James looked hopeful. "Why? Did she say something?"

"No. However Mary told me that Lily wants someone more grown-up. So basically you need to be more mature."

"How could I be more mature?" James whined. "I am an adult thank you very much!"

Remus shrugged. "I would suggest deflate your ego a bit. That is what really makes Lily mad. And hexing people just for fun."

James swung his bag over his shoulder and left in a huff muttering that he didn't have an ego.

"That was unnecessary Moony." Remarked Sirius. "Don't hurt the poor bloke's feelings. He just got rejected three times by Evans today."

"Exactly my point. James is a great guy and a great friend. " said Remus sincerely, remembering how his friends had not abandoned him when they found out he was a werewolf and became Animagi for him. "But all Lily sees is him being a prat and egotistical around her. We know it is because he is just trying to get her attention, but she doesn't. So if he ever wants to have a chance with Lily he is going to need to grow up a little."

"That was deep Remus. What the Hell did you read to get all of that stuff from?" asked Sirius.

"I didn't, it was just an insight."

"That was scary." Said Sirius.

"Maybe, but it is the truth."

* * *

James stormed out of the Great Hall in anger. How dare Remus say that he has an ego?

A small part of James' brain told him Remus was being a good friend. Friends always tell the truth, even if it hurts.

James could hear laughter coming down the hallway and he turned toward it. He could see some 5th year Gryffindor's hexing a Slytherin, Nero Flint or something like that. A future Death Eater.

James almost turned down the hallway to join in the fun. However, his conscience told him that maybe it wasn't the greatest idea.

**Are you excited? James might be growing up a bit!**

**I finished an actual chapter! I am so excited! So will you review? Please? And please subscribe and help me!**

**I know I am not the greatest writer in the world, but practice makes perfect! So please tell me my mistake so I may improve and correct them! **

**Love you all and I will try to make the next chapter update soon! (No promises)**

**And check out my other story: ****A Best Friend Will!**


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry, but I am really busy and am unable to continue this story for now. I am sorry for those who subscribed, but I will not be updating. I am extremely busy all the time and do not have the motivation to finish this fic. Someday maybe I will finish it, but that is once I can get through high school and college, so come back and check this story out in about 8 years. Maybe 15, if I decided to go for a Ph.D.

I know that all of you who are in high school and are working toward getting into college (in my case Harvard, if I don't get in my parents and grandparents might possibly disown me.) That requires basically all of my time to study, play sports, volunteer and do extracurriculars for the amazing application. I simply do not have time to write much fanfic anymore. So thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the story! It was awesome and you're my number #1!

DEA DE VERUM

"Goddess of Truth"


End file.
